DE 195 22 632 A1 discloses a method of this general type wherein a switch-over from a normal control mode to a cornering control mode is effected when cornering is detected in order to improve the steerability of the vehicle and its driving stability. In this special mode, compared to the normal control mode, the mean pressure level of the curve-inward front wheel is decreased by a predetermined value and the mean pressure level of the curve-outward front wheel is raised by a predetermined value. This method concerns improving the control behavior of an anti-lock control system (ABS) during cornering, for what reason the term ABSplus (improved ABS) or ESBS (Enhanced Stability Brake System) is used. Brake pressure increase (at the curve-outward front wheel) in excess of the pilot pressure produced by brake pedal application is neither arranged for, nor possible.
Further, it is known from DE 196 48 909 A1 with a view to improving the control behavior of an anti-lock brake system which is apt for active braking intervention to initiate a special control if, during cornering without brake application, a deceleration of the vehicle is detected and if, simultaneously, a critical wheel slip condition indicative of inward steering of the vehicle (oversteering) is satisfied, the said special control effecting the introduction of brake pressure into the wheel brake of the curve-outward front wheel. This special control which prevents oversteering of the vehicle is in function only when the brake is not applied.